Ouroboros
by Darth-Vulturnus
Summary: Detailing the adventures of the naive farmgirl, Lilith Skywalker, the rebellious princess, Leia Organa, and the deadly menace of Darth Hyperion. Story continuation contingent upon good reviews and people generally finding some way to tell me and others that they enjoyed it and would like me to continue.


_**Ouroboros**__** Prologue: The Skywalker Children**_

* * *

**0 BBY**

* * *

I grew up as a moisture farmer on Tatooine, thinking I would stay a farmer forever. It never even crossed my mind to do something more with my life. This all changed when my uncle Owen bought two droids, C3-PO and R2-D2, from the nasty Jawas. R2-D2 escaped after it tricked me into removing the restraining bolt. I met Ben Kenobi, who introduced me to a whole new world of possibilities. However, when I asked about my blood relatives, he became evasive; he told that my parents and brother were killed by Darth Vader, but I could feel it, he wasn't being entirely truthful, but I wasn't going to be ungrateful and push for the truth right now. I rushed home only to find that Imperial storm-troopers had killed my aunt and uncle, along with ruthlessly sacking the farm. With everything I've ever known being destroyed, I had nothing to lose, so I agreed to come with Ben to Alderaan.

We went to Mos Eisley, Ben having to help keep me away from some of the more unsavory elements of society that I had never encountered before, having spent almost all of my life on a moisture farm. After all, ending up a prostitute wouldn't work out too well, nor would accidentally selling myself into slavery. Damn, Tatooine is a lot more dangerous outside my farm...

At the local cantina, Ben cut off the arm of some guy who tried to grope me. Following the incident, in which I heard a comment from Ben that I had often heard from my uncle, namely how like my grandmother in looks and personality I am. Luckily, Ben managed to obtain us a ride to Alderaan for the reasonable price of ten-thousand credits. On the journey to Alderaan, Ben started my training in the use of my father's lightsaber, and I made, as he put it "extraordinary progress." Nothing went wrong until we came out of hyperspace at Alderaan. Of course we would come out of hyperspace close to some massive battle-station orbiting the planet, only to watch it blow Alderaan to bits before our eyes.

Just when things couldn't get worse, we got caught in a tractor beam by the battle-station and had to go through an incredibly convoluted plan that led to us rescuing Princess Leia of Alderaan, a plan which almost killed us multiple times, I might add. That buffoon Solo really needs to learn the meaning of 'don't shoot everything' and 'pick your battles.' Honestly, it's a wonder we all lived. Luckily, Leia and I are both good shots, so we killed most of the storm-troopers and escape without Solo's crackpot garbage shoot escape plan.

Our group of four raced through the battle station, occasionally firing blind at the group of white armored storm-troopers chasing us down the hall, hitting literally everything but us. This wasn't part of the plan, but with Han Solo as part of the group, this kind of stuff is too be expected. Honestly, the man doesn't know the meaning of restraint and subtlety.

Ben Kenobi went off to shut down the tractor beams so we could escape, but he was cut down by Darth Vader so we could escape, though we did manage to retrieve his clothes and lightsaber. We should be safe now, though Leia thinks the ship is being tracked, while Solo vehemently denies such a thing being possible on his ship.

I sit in the passenger area of the _Millennium Falcon_, headed to Yavin 4. My name is Lilith Skywalker.

* * *

I arrived on the Death Star after Vader, after capturing my ship, the _Tantive Four_. I was placed in a holding cell on this battle station. I planned to spend my death here after witnessing the destruction of my home planet of Alderaan. Still, I refused to give in and give up my comrades at the base on Yavin 4. I even managed to resist the torture droid, a feat that not many can claim.

As it turns out, I would be rescued by an extremely unlikely team, a girl who I felt as if I should recognize, an arrogant smuggler, and a wookie. The girl, Lilith, and I, were both good enough shots to avoid having to jump into the garbage shoot like Solo suggested. Of course, every trooper would now know about us and be trying to track us down and kill us.

Through an incredible amount of luck, we managed to not get ourselves shot on our way to Solo's ship, would inevitably have a tracking beacon on it. With General Kenobi stalling Vader, we managed to avoid capture by Vader, which would be almost inevitable otherwise. Solo, being the buffoon that he is, certainly didn't help our sneaking around.

Regardless, it is almost better if the tracking beacon is left on, as it will lead the station to us, where we can use the plans to find a weakness, as it must have one that a starfighter can hit. Of course, if I'm wrong, we all die, but we all do eventually anyway.

I stand in the back of the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_, headed to Yavin 4. My name is Leia Organa.

* * *

Once upon a time my name was Luke Skywalker, and in a different universe I might still answer to that name. But not in this one. As far as my late master explained it, as Obi-wan Kenobi was taking my sister and I to Tatooine, a debacle with Vader occurred and I was lost to him. My master found me and raised me as his apprentice from infancy.

Unlike Darth Sidious, who was my master's master, Master Tyranus spent time teaching me all the aspects of the Force, including many of the more obscure and/or esoteric concepts of Force manipulation and Sith alchemy. Master encouraged me to seek out all forms of knowledge, and much of our time was spent traveling around the galaxy looking for artifacts, and if we were quite lucky, we would fine a holocron or an ancient text. While I learned Makashi from Master Tyranus, I learned Juyo from a holocron of Darth Bane that I stole from master. Contrary to what I believed would happen when he found out, he congratulated me on starting to become my own person.

But as a Sith, it is natural I kept secrets from my master. With the reluctant help of the Force Spirit of Ven Zallow, whom I forcibly summoned with alchemy, I re-worked Makashi and Juyo, neither of which individually worked well for me, into a combined form that was neither better nor worse than either, but well suited for me. It works best with my personal lightsaber, a lightsaber and a shoto fused together at the butt ends. As I got older, the more secrets I kept, like my most ambitious project yet, which turned out to be a huge success, my all-terrain gate-buster: an alchemically modified Force-sensitive acklay. It's fed insubordinate troops, whenever possible. Otherwise it usually dines on storm-troopers and Imperial officers.

Being inconspicuous is one of the key tenants of surviving in the galaxy, as it allows you many more opportunities. The yellow eyes that come with extensive use of the dark side are glaringly obvious and take far too much effort to hide. As such, I, like my master before me, mix my use of the dark side in with the light to even things out. I know Sidious had to use the alchemy mask for years to hide to extensive use of only the dark side, which annoyed him to no end, and as I hear, quite painful much of the time.

My training was harsh and without stop since I could understand words. I know naught but this lifestyle, and as such 'relaxation' and 'playtime' are entirely foreign concepts to me, which I'm not sure I'll ever understand. While my ability with the Force is not as refined as my master's, it's suitable for my level of mastery. Either way, it was plenty enough to defeat and slay my master a couple years ago...of course his advanced age certainly played a role in that. And honestly, I'm not sure I could ever take an apprentice, as I don't plan on dying to further some grand plan that's already been fulfilled.

I stand on the bridge of the refurbished _Devastation_, leaving Ruusan to rejoin my secret fleet. My name is Darth Hyperion.


End file.
